


Not so sure

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Parvony (Parvati Patil/Anthony Goldstein) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Why ever not?
Relationships: Anthony Goldstein/Parvati Patil
Series: Parvony (Parvati Patil/Anthony Goldstein) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058420





	Not so sure

Our story starts in the Gryffindor common room, Parvati Patil is talking to her Ravenclaw boyfriend Anthony Goldstein about her twin sister and her boyfriend.

Anthony muttered, "That Terry fellow, he seems... untrustworthy."

Parvati smirked. "You just met the guy."

Anthony shrugged. "I know, but I just have a bad feeling about him."

Parvati asked, "Why?"

Anthony admitted, "I don't know, Parv."

Parvati told him, "They've been dating for about a year now and from what Padma has told me, he sounds like a genuinely lovely guy." She added, "I don't think she liked you either by the way."

Anthony laughed. "Of course she doesn't like me. I'm dating her twin sister. Her gorgeous twin sister, might I say?"

Parvati blushed. "Well, you're even then I guess if you don't like her boyfriend and she doesn't like you."

Anthony smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess so."


End file.
